My brother: The shapeshifter
by Clato4eva15
Summary: Niamh MacFarlen, a huntress and assassin of the Wesen and the Seelie in Unseelie territories. Her half- brother is Jared Cameron, a shapeshifter and protector of the Quilete tribe. Niamh must stay with Jared and her mother for her final years in high school. Then a new wolf imprints on her. How will her life change ? Has parts of Wings series involved too. Languagelemonsviolence.


**Hi y'all! I'm writing this as a side piece. I can't update this one _and_ I will try to fix you so frequently so no often updating!**

Jared POV

I woke to my alarm going off in my ear, even with patrols I still slept pretty heavily. I realised my half-sister was moving to La Push from Ireland where she had been since she was 1 year old with her "Da" which irked me so much that she was my sister but was separated by one stupid ocean. Niamh was a strange girl but I loved her to pieces as I was only 4 years old when she left. She'd be 16 by now.

A taxi was in front of the house as I walked out to get something to eat in my boxers. OMFG! A taxi?! Oh man, that means that Niamh is here and she is going to see me in my boxers. Crap.

"Hey my luvely big brother!" a heavily Irish accented female voice called out from the kitchen and from the footsteps she was coming out to see me. She stopped suddenly. Quickly giving me a once over with her eyes.

Niamh POV

I gave my brothers body a quick once over taking in his muscles and height whilst holding my cup of tea. I smirked and raised one brow.

"You really have changed from that puny 12 year old body I last saw from photos Ma sent over when I was 8." I giggled with a slight Irish lilt to my voice.

He scowled at me then cracked up laughing at my comment and quickly coming towards me to give a hug. I held my hands up with my cup of tea and walked as humanly as possible and put my tea down.

Then I turned and pulled Jared into a fierce bear hug that was almost human. He was so strong he wouldn't know it wasn't human. I quickly smelt a wolf shapeshifter scent that was mixed with his own scent. I smirked into his chest. He stood back and took my form in from the combat boots to my jeans then to the black tank that conformed to my shape and the leather jacket on the chair that fortunately didn't show any of my wesen hunting weapons and troll killing potions and blades. He quickly pulled me back into the hug.

Being faery and Grimm was hard to keep secrets from unknowing family and friends. Luckily I was friends with my cousin Austin and he was the same as I was and Katie who was a full blooded Grimm. Therefore we kept no secrets from each other. My Ma and Jared didn't know and they couldn't be told because Uncle Nick says that humans can't handle being told about the Wesen and most don't believe in faeries.

Us unseelie usually hid from the seelie so they didn't send us to their prison camps in Japan and caused us unable to Garden or reproduce with a damned potion.

Jared and I hugged for a while. We were pretty close as I called him and Ma every week and when I got good grades. My hard attitude was evident in my dress. Being raped and mauled does that to you. Da put me in a foster home and I didn't know until I was 8 that I was adopted and that was too late as the mother and father and younger sister I grew up with were killed and I was saved by my Uncle Nick before they killed me. Thank god I was developed well enough that I wasn't damaged down there.

I sighed internally thinking of my faery friends that were here with me to protect the "crown princess" aka me. Dina, Carla, Maddy, Amy, Jana, Jake, Sammi, Sam, Callum, Jessie, Ryan and the two Emily's, tall and short ones. All unseelie and all kicked out of Avalon for suspecting Jamieson of using the Academy for his own needs. I was sure they were going to piss me off so much.

Jared pulled away and smiled down at me. I grinned like a child and silently pushed him towards the general direction of the bedrooms giving him a look that said get dressed mister.

He took the hint and turned away and walked there. I sighed in relief and muttered in Gaelic cursing my supernatural bloodlines. I pulled my jacket off the chair and put it on going out to get my weapons cupboard out of the taxi and running as fast as I was supernaturally capable of to my room and placed it at the back of the walk in closet that was there. I pushed my clothes I had with me in front of it and stood back to see if it was hidden with both Grimm and faery eyes. It was so I walked out of the house pulling my iPhone out and speed dialling my cousin Austin who moved here a month ago.

"Hey Austin," I said drawing that out, "Guess who's in La push for the foreseeable future?"

"Who?" He asked cautiously knowing I was slightly mischievous being part fae.

"Me!" I excitedly exclaimed into the phone. "I am spending time with my ma and my darling brother."

"Cool! Can I come over Katie is here so we both can? You do know Katie is going out with me don't you? We did post it on Facebook."

I stayed silent to freak him out some. Then yelled into the phone "Omfg! I knew you two were gonna end up together! You better not hurt her. She's my un biological sister and I will smash your balls in cousin or not."

"Okay!" He replied "I'm coming over now!"

"Hurry! Jared is getting changed and I don't want him to smell anything different about me after the change. It sucks being so high up in rank." I whispered into the phone.

Jared POV

Smell anything weird about her? Why would I? She had a slight pine tree smell to her but I presumed it was perfume. I slipped on a pair of shorts and quickly jogged out to her on the front porch. She had the leather jacket on and it had a freaking leather hood that would completely obscure her face if it was on. She was scanning the woods thoroughly like we would in wolf form.

I snuck up silently behind her. She was reaching for the inner pockets of her jacket As I did so.  
"Hi little sister," I whispered in her ear directly behind her. Niamh legit growled before turning around quickly to face me. It was then that Sam let out a howl which meant I had to go. I hugged her briefly and ran off. The conversation with the guy was constantly running through my head. Usually it was Kim but I was slightly worried about Niamh. She wasn't involve with vampires was she?

Embry questioned me about my sister when suddenly we all heard screams coming from my house. We all ran to the edge of the forest so we weren't seen by Niamh.

She was holding a fucking crossbow at some creepy bulky looking guys head. The guy changed his facial features to a sort of wolves or man cross wolf face and his hands became clawed and furred. What the fuck? How did she freaking well get that. She had emerald green eyes now. It was slightly disturbing to see a changed eye colour. She shot the crossbow with ease and she smirked showing fangs that were delicate. It hit the forehead of the guy and he dropped to the ground after 10 seconds and had no sign of life. There was two arrows stuck in him. His heart and brain were shot through. A red headed guy that was only an inch taller than her cane out of the opposite side of the forest than us wolves. He grinned at her as their eyes turned the grey blue again. Who was he to help her use a fucking weapon in the US. I'm gonna kill him!

_Calm down Jared she's being nice to him and they look sort of the 're cousins on her dad's side by the looks of it._ Sam said to me so I didn't rip the guys head off.

Niamh laughed with him as they kicked the guy gently to check.

**_I shall continue later. I'm focusing on my ROTG fanfic._**


End file.
